


The Soldier's Needs(For His Own Brother)

by TransBunnyRabbit



Series: "I Love You, Javi" [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), The Walking Dead:The New Frontier
Genre: (Gabe x Clemetine)-Mentioned, (Kate x David)-Mentioned, AJ IS SAFE, Aftermath dRaMa, Brother/Brother Incest, Clem is happy, David's still an ass, Eleanor tries, F/M, Forced, Forced Seduction, Forced Sexual Advances, Javier just wanted to live his l y f e, M/M, Richmond - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Tripp tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBunnyRabbit/pseuds/TransBunnyRabbit
Summary: I know I'm late as fuck please forgive me but I couldn't help myself thinking that David and Javier's relationship is VERY abusive.EVEN MORE DOMESTIC ABUSE/David thinks he can go off and do whatever he wants with Javier,AFTERMATH FROM WHAT HAPPENED TO RICHMOND,the ending aftermath,except Clemetine came back after finding AJ.Javier's poor body is abused by someone he thought he could trust after so many years of single handed name calling,beatings,and scoldings.The baseball player just wanted to live free after he had became the leader of Richmond,but it looked corrupt to David.Since he wasn't in power anymore and his little brother had the upper hand,he decided to change that.
Relationships: Clementine/Gabriel García, David García & Gabriel García, David García/Javier García, David García/Kate García, Gabriel García & Javier García, Javier Garcia/Paul Monroe, Javier García & Paul Monroe, Javier García & Tripp, Tripp/Eleanor, etc with the Garcias
Series: "I Love You, Javi" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Javier's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> David's asshole-ishness never stops growing-  
> His needs are becoming more corrupt by the second--  
> ENJOYYY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David crashes Javier's midnight party because he feels justified to do so ;~;  
> VERY LONG CHAPTER I APOLOGIZE  
> Javier eventually falls in love with his brother during their first time.

How did he let this happen?Again?The muertos had broken inside the gates that he oh so feverishly put together with the others!It took half of the entire landscape for something as big as that gate constructed of jeeps,vans and motorcycles to be burst in by estupido,muerto behavior.Javier thought this wouldn't be the last since their bombs,that the previous Richmond occupants used to keep,were used in this battle against the muertos.They would banish the city in waves and flames of streaking pain and littering agony,he always wondered why did he have to be the one cleaning up the loss?Sure,he knew it was his job now,but it wasn't his job to mourn over the loss each and every time the muertos were able to complete their bloodified quest. Didn't make it any easier even when Tripp repatched the gates along side of Clemetine,Paul came back again with his horse and a few other men to help clean the herd and neither with Kate and David seeming to fight over the most smallest things.It was annoying to say the least,in all honesty, Javier wished they would have just ended things between them already.It was tiring,awaking in the morning after battles of fighting muertos trying to break in at other entrances and running off on his own to find food plus medicine for his newly claimed city,to hear the babbling of a once vibrant and happily inclined marriage turned rancid.They were at each other's throats for everything.They fought for hours and hours on end that sometimes Tripp would have to step up to the plate because he would eventually swing at her,not on purpose,his anger knew no bounds.Same with Kate,Eleanor would have to stop her from slapping David senseless for his crude and rude actions.It was crystal clear the feelings between the two had long disappeared,and David knew why.He didn't want it to happen this way and it made him hurt every time from thinking about it.He had made a mistake rejoining the army.He should have talked it out with her instead of leaving her with two children to raise all by herself,he left like Javier in a way.Their papa always said that Javier ran from his problems while David confronted them,trying to get to the bottom of each and every detail of said problem.Javier was too much like their mother,sweet and soft on all edges,and that's what made it difficult for David to get.He thought from that simple and wrongfully decided situation that he was turning soft.He had to be the standing pillar,he had to be the 'Hard To Get',the foundation for the Garcia Family as he would say,since Javier was too much of a 'Wuss' for anything complicated.Any signs of softness from David would be shown as a weakness,especially from Javier.He'd instantly tease him like David would.Making his blood boil at the thought of Javier thinking just because he was all high and mighty that he could get away with anything he wanted.He took his spot in Richmond,he was the 'One-Party',never something that David was before.There was no more democracy.The democratic practices of the city had been thrown away with the previous owners whom created it.Except for one,which was David,of course.The last political leader,the hardened soldier he was,was finally put out of business by someone he considered a friend.But that was of no matter now,his own brother had decided to take a stand,finally,for once to be a man and take responsibility for something,At least one thing, in his life.But it didn't have to be the damned city.After things calmed down,David was thinking about reproposing the enforcement of city law to keep the people in check,but Javier had beat him to it.How angry he was to hear that the new one armed,political,lawful leader of the city was his brother.Someone he didn't give a damn about anybody but himself.

Javier's eyes reacted on impulse to he things that he noticed while the aftermath was a little rocky.The relationship between Gabe and Clementine began blooming.She seemed very excited to start something with him and even made an altar of love to Gabe with muerto guts to show her affection.While Gabe found the ingredients USED to create this masterpiece disgusting,the concept was realized and finally put into his mind,along with understanding of what she's been through.Along side AJ,all that Clementine ever did was survive in the wild with those muertos following after her every move.She had got fed up with the cornering deaths that followed her to every person she seemed to love,lover or just as a family,the people that have risked their lives for hers was almost endless.Bothering her to no stopping point.It was hard for her to get used to the feelings she felt for Gabe and wasn't sure if she should have pursued the path of joyous 'Daisies and Daffodils' with him,though,she came around.Javier knew she was struggling with this relationship because she had trusted him with all the information that she told him about her past.Javier,catered,of this kept silent as promised and refused to let anything that she said go in different directions,including Gabes.But,she seemed happy and safe with Gabe and AJ.She even accounted that Gabe would be the brother of AJ and Javier would be the great,great grandfather,just so they would all be a family.When asked why he had to be the oldest one out of the presumed makeshift family,she responded nicely,'Lee is his grandpa and Kenny is his great grandpa.'Javier couldn't never been happier to hear such thing from her.

Javier also noticed the relationship between Eleanor and Tripp.They had also started their wishful endeavours on the seemingly long path they would take together.Tripp would talk to Javier for days before he finally ended up asking her hand as a participant of his heart.He smiled with glee as Tripp swiped her right up off her boots when she said yes that day and he'll never forget it.Tripp recalls it being the best day of his life,thankful that Javier talked him through,apologizing for going off on him about Conrad and even let Javier be the best man in their wedding four weeks later.Javier thanked him as well for being so forgiving and understanding the ordeal that was at hand.Tripp understood why he had to do it now,it took him awhile it get why but he finally threw in the towel and let bygones be bygones.Their friendship had been restored,Tripp kinda hated himself for thinking and the 'What Ifs'.What if he didn't let Javier become close again and he would have never got into Eleanor's heart?Crushing the hope of not wanting to feel guilty,he couldn't stand his brain racing with the lucid guilt and self accusations.Javier had to calm him down from time to time since he would burst out on tears whenever sitting next to or looking at him.He knew he would've done the same thing in Javier's place and he couldn't have gotten mad over it.They were all destined to die some day,and even destined that some would die early from their unfathomable choices.

After Tripp and Clementine finished with the new barricade at the front of Richmond,the two sad their goodbyes and split into the directions of different interests.Clem's including Gabe's and Tripp's including Eleanor's.Gabe had been shoving ammo in different pistols and AKs while Eleanor was treating those in the sick confinement center.Kate even was helping,by killing off the people who turned into muertos after they got bit.He was grateful that everyone had stepped in to help rebuild the barricade once again,he rewarded them with a party in the middle of the square at night.The majors were invited.AJ,Jesus,Kate.Gabe,Tripp,Eleanor,Clem,Ava and of course, David.His older brother who seemed hardly interested in anything except watching Javier work from a distance.Upon trying to talk to him and guide him over,David would snap instantly on him for fucking something up and for being angry that HE was being put on the back burner,thinking that Javier had become too filled with pride to be accepted back into the Garcia family,even though he left as well.It made him so mad to hear this bullshit from David.They were reunited after decades of being puled apart,no time for each other, no letters sent to each other,no phone calls nor not even any texts sent.It took the literal end of Human Civilization to bind the two back together and this is how he acted.After everything that happened.Hell,if Javier were to kill himself,David would probably beat his dead body to a bloody pulp and berate him with things he'd never be able to hear.He would catch David just starring at him sometimes from the corner of his eyes and ask if he was okay,of course there would be a snap after,Javier had prepared for it.Sometimes David would be in Javier's room as if looking for something that could never be found,he wouldn't even question it,he'd just let David look.Looking,looking,usually in his drawers for some odd reason,then he'd take a hold of something and stand there for awhile before closing the drawer,punching Javier in the shoulder and leaving.He didn't say a word and he'd just roll his eyes and then continue his duty of watching over the city.Nothing was out of the ordinary for him until the night had been started. The nine of them made their way to the square in a heart beat,racing down from their rooms in the abandoned hotel to the ground floor of Richmond,with David also slowly behind.Javier had just finished putting up the last of the wooden tables and chairs down facing themselves,using a old blanket as the cover for both tables,he put a radio in the middle that had seen better days and left flowers,freshly plucked from their motherly green,for the couples on the different sides of the two tables combined. Scavenged cans of soup and beans,mashed potatoes a hunted fish in a nearby river were used as the flavors of the night.It wasn't the best he could do but it was something.Taking bottle of water and unexpired apple juice carts from other abandoned fridges in the outside world, for the children,sadly,he wasn't able to find any booze.But it kinda made it helpful.He needed to be alert in case anything were to happen to Richmond that night and even though he hated to admit it himself,he still had to do a nightly patrol on the highest point of Richmond to make sure there wasn't any opposing forces leading their way.It may have been harder to see at night but non the less,he could prepare for war and get his people to safety.Foam cups and glass bowls were sat in front of each chair,hurrying so he could do his nightly duty while everyone was rushing to get there.Their hotel had been a little ways far from the square,and how Javier hated the long walk back on normal nights when after his patrol, he loved it for tonight.He would have time to patrol and then come back right then they arrived.Or at least he thought he would.After settling up and starting a fire away from the flammable objects,he sat the cartons of drinks and the food backpacks under the table so he could make them when he came back.But he wasn't so lucky however,since when finishing his patrol,on the last street, he was unready for a gentle and cold hand slipping on his left shoulder.Turning quickly and aiming his baseball bat at whoever it could be,he slowly sheathed it.It was his older brother,David.The Garcia's other hand was placed in his own pocket and expression gorged with anger. 

"What the fuck are you doing out late like this?"His grip on Javier's shoulder tightened,but he knew better than to fight the overly rude brute,simply,slapping from his grip, he turned his back on David and kept walking tot he direction of said square. 

"Patrol,David.Did you forget i'm the head of Richmond now?I have a job now.Pa would be so proud,wouldn't you think?"Javier tried diverting his remarking question until David stepped in front of him,his arms know crossing over his welly defined chest.He had to admit,his brother was fucking ripped,maybe he should have enlisted in the army,if he knew he would come out with a body like that. 

"I know that,cabron,but tonight's supposed to be the night of that party you were talking about,right?"David walked in front of him,almost as if leading him back,Javier shook his head playfully at this pitiful display to gather information. 

"Si,but that doesn't mean that I'll let my city fall victim to any assault from the outside world,David."He snickered watching David's features go flat and his arms go limp on his sides,his eyebrows furrowed and dived to need the side surfaces of his nose. 

"So you would host a party and then leave the party just to patrol this city?Well,correction,your city,"He spat that last part like poison on his tongue,like the anger and the wide spread of heart plus emotion fell on the fact that Javier was in control now. 

"Si,it's literally my job David,now could you please stop investigating me? And please move."Javier put his hand on his brother's side in attempt to push him but before he could react,David grabbed Javier by the collar and swung his back against the nearest skyscraper's walls.Javier,not even being effected,only let a soft grunt escape his mouth,David's eyes seemed to light by that.Pupils shrinking,he let him go without any harm done.Javier's left eyebrow rose.Now he knew something was wrong.His brother would usually punch him a few times before letting him go but this?A heaving David with his hands palmed to his knees and bending over to manage his breathing?That wasn't his brother.Not at all.But he didn't want it get into it before the party,that would be a waste of both of their energy.Plus,David would come to him when he was ready to do so. 

"Don't feel like beating my ass tonight?Gracias,I won't have to explain the new scars that you would've put on me-" 

"If not for your stupid bodily noises,I would've kicked your ass."David eventually curled his spine upwards,Javier kept on his walk.Now he was next to the hotel.He knew it would be a long walk back to the square so he prepared himself for David's contagious,furious,attitude. 

"Are you coming to the party, or are you gonna keep heaving?"The younger joked as David soonly,caught up to him and jogged by his side. "Why would I want to go to a fucking party?My marriage is sinking,my sweet Gabriel hates me and I'm sure he wants to kill me-" 

"There's a reason why your life is turning to shit."Javier scoffed at him,stopping in his tracks and turning to face his older brother in which had balled his hands into fists. 

"What do you mean there's a fucking reason?All I have done is been nice to them!"David yelled for all to hear,in the apartments and in the hotel rooms,the houses nearby and the little street lights flickering on.The moon in the soothing azul ocean of oxygen and bright,white dazzling stars,gave birth to the sweet sound of chattering people.They had finally came,oh god.He wasn't there yet.He had wasted enough time with David,he had to hurry now. His pace fastened as David's did as well,barely being able to catch up to him, he continued on with David's very horribly timed conversation. 

"You left her in rejoining the army to avoid talking about the conflict you two both had David.As much as I love you to death,I can't slide that under the carpet.That's one of the main reasons why your marriage is failing." 

"Are you implying I stepped down?! If anyone of the two of us stepped down,it would be you,pequeno hermano. You left us behind to live out your baseball flip-flap fucking fantasy,and you say me leaving was a problem??" 

"This isn't about me David,this is about you.Yes,I left.I apologize for leaving,but you had a wife when you left David.She counted on you to come back.But you never did.This worldwide...Muerto thing,was the only thing that helped Kate and Gabe find you.Kate's now probably wishing that she hadn't."Javier began running at this point,not in the mood to start a fight with his brother. 

"....What do you suggest?"He asked and as he asked that Javier tripped.David never,NEVER would just ASK for help with his problems,it would take prying and prying to no end and beating after beating before he finally stopped using Javier as a punching bag and now therapist.He must have been highly desperate,because this was out of character on SO many levels. Dusting himself off of the dusted ground of red pigment,he looked at David,his eyes were filled with......Lust?Why that?Out of all things he could be feeling right now,lust?Why?Lord,he was probably sexually frustrated.Or maybe he was still yearning Kate?Yeah,that's it. 

"Talk it out,CALMLY,with her.She may not feel the same way David,you two fight like cats and dogs."Javier began to keep his distance when smelling a similar scent off of David,anger.Yeah,he was definitely sexually frustrated,Javier could tell. 

"Are you sure that'll work?" 

"Either that or giving it time.She doesn't know the sweet part of you.Hey,what about you talk to her at the party?"Javier smiled warmly at his brother as David only chuckled darkly at him. "Probably." As they rounded the corner finally,Javier dropped to his knees,David passing him to the square,non of the nine saw the two coming until David announced himself.Javier however,was still running out of air.Chained to the ground,he began to feel hot and nervous.He was having chest pains,only from the tension from running. Isn't that something? 

"Hi,I decided to come,what's the harm in going to a party?"David shoved his fingers back into the warmth of his jeans,the nine cheering as to seeing David come.They were sitting in the seats arranged for them and their passengers before talking with each other and David.It was odd,seeing David act cheery and merry for everyone around.And no one had a question to where Javier was.He would think they would bring his name up but,they didn't. And that's how it began off,David kept talking their heads off with unknown things while they laughed and talked back with him.He was grateful David wasn't going to ruin the party, but he wasn't taking too lightly to the fact that he just intruding on his friends like that.How did they not know that something was up with how he was acting??Javier just shook it off and quickly stumbled to his feet, a slight limp in his leg.He hoped to the god up there that they wouldn't notice a thing about him.He silently made his presence known to them before David turned and gave a fake smile,Javier didn't even take the hint of David sitting by Kate.But,Kate seemed happy to be around him, and so did Gabe.They were all smiles and no sadness, no pain and no yelling or shouting at each other,they enjoyed themselves.He was genuinely happy for David and his situation,but he wasn't in a great condition after having David treat him like that.After all the hurts and the altercations of his brother and him,he'd shake it off to be nothing when he was a child,back when he didn't want to give his brother another reason to beat him,but now things were different.Maybe David didn't like it that Javier had began to grow,maybe afraid that Javier had a voice for himself now? 

"Hey guys,how are you all?"Javier stuck his leg up straight,walking up,pinning the pain from the limp to the back of his brain as they greeted him,Jesus had the warmest of welcomings.Though.David gave Jesus a nasty look when he bolted towards Javier and hugged him. 

"Javiii!!!"He shouted into his shoulder before Javier took in a sharp breathe,ignoring the pain flaring back into existence as he hugged Jesus tightly back. 

"Hola mi amigo!"Javier knew Jesus loved when he spoke in his birth language, he would admit,that he loved Javier in general as a person and dare he say lover.Javier couldn't complain,he did feel the same for him and against all odds,he had wanted to be more than friends with Jesus.But since everything going on kinda prevented that,they were forced to stay silent about their hearts.That didn't stop them from showing clear affection in broad day, like hugging for too long or holding their hands,the both of them didn't mind it.The others started up with their talking again but David kept his nasty glare on Jesus,his brown irises agaze of Jesus's messy top bun and his arms still wrapped around his brother,why did this random man think that he could just take his brother away from him like this?Not gonna happen.David wouldn't let him.He'd rather let Jesus get eaten by muertos,he'd kill him himself.Next thing you know,he'll be wanting to take him back to his own camp and away from David.David couldn't afford to loose him once again,he couldn't afford to be separated from Javier again,he wanted Javier next to him,he wanted Javier's voice in his ear,he wanted to see him everyday and know that he was...His.Oh how wrongly it felt to think of his brother like that but..He couldn't help it.When Jesus said he was a charmer,he surely wasn't lying.He literally wanted to be with his brother.Or was he confusing his feelings with hurt from being away for so long?No...That couldn't be it..Why couldn't he just accept that he was in love with his brother?And how long had he been feeling this way?He questioned himself,getting lost in his own thoughts.A rancid mind raid on Jesus had turned on him, and he was regretting even thinking about it.Javier had to feel the same...Right?He showed hints now that he thought about it,or was that just normal brotherly love?David honestly couldn't remember anymore,he had been away from his family for so long.Of course he won't know the difference between brotherly love and actual love.But he knew one thing,the love that he had for Javier was more than anything EVER given to Kate.Afterall,him and Kate were starting to slip.But he wanted to be with her,he wanted to change things and make them work between him and Kate,he couldn't bring Javier into the equation.Not like Javier wanted to even be part of it anyway,and that's probably for the better. 

"Where were you,ya charmer?"Jesus pulled back,keeping good hold of Javier's back and now,his fingertips on his tailbone while David watched mindlessly shrugging along to look at the horror in front of him. 

"Oh stop,I was doing patrol,sorry for being late."Javier reached under the table and pulled out the back packs,taking out a carton of apple juice and pouring for the children and everyone that also wanted it.Jesus followed him over as they thanked him. 

"I'll be damned, if you didn't throw the best party I've ever seen in my days,which ain't many."Tripp chuckled through actual realization that he hadn't been to many parties before,he was a working guy.Not a shot jock. 

"Gracias,Tripp.There's food coming in a minute,I didn't have time to cook,apologizes my friends."Javier felt bad,it brought back memories of himself letting people down,making him rethink the decision of being the leader of Richmond.This was what he feared.Not being able to do everything for them,not being able to provide and to entertain for them because he would be took busy trying to weigh out patroling,security,medicine and food. 

"There's no need to apologize,we can wait for anything from you Javier."Gabe beat his fist down on the table,making everything shake just for a bit,everything laughing,except David. 

"I-I.."Javier trailed off,appalled by that reaction from them.It was a sign that they trusted him,they cared for him,they couldn't stand anything bad to happen to him.He could honestly tear up,making this moment more memorable. 

"Let it out man."Clem watched Javier's posture stiffen and his arms slouch to the table,David observed in anticipation,Jesus still holding Javier's tailbone.It got silent and soonly,Javier began to weep,freely into the air of those who cared for him.He couldn't stand being like this in front of people,especially in front of Jesus.It wasn't the fear of exposed weakness like his brother's,it was the guilt he felt from making all their lives harder and turned to shit.Each one of these people were ones he had hurt in a way.No matter how giggly and peppy he may seem,he dealt with that guilt of crushing lives and letting muertos kill half the general population of his people. 

"So you cry,at the fucking party?"David's voice rang through the tense silence and the sniffles f his little brother as everyone turned to David.His elbow was digging into the blanket cover of the table,chin propped on his hand,staring boredly at his brother's crying. 

"All you do is weep,I swear to fucking christ.We try having a good night to ourselves and it's ruined because you let them all down."David's anger was rising,Tripp knew it well.He had to break it up many times before.He began to circle is index finger onto the blanket and watch Javier's face glisten with tears,steaming hot and burning his eyes the mote he wept. 

"David."Kate tried to reprimand but it was of no use,David was already standing up,bashing his fist into the table as Javier shook his head and only cried harder. 

"That's all you fucking do!All you do is let people down,all you do is turn your back when we need you the most!What the fuck Javier?!-" 

"YOU LEFT KATE AND GABE WHEN THINGS GOT ROUGH DAVID!YOU CAN'T TALK!"Javier screamed,Tripp growled as to Jesus getting in front of him. 

"Hey,Hey,it's okay,calm down,it's okay."He began attempting sooth but Javier was already too far gone. 

"WHEN DAD HAD CANCER YOU REFUSED TO SHOW YOUR ASS UP!"David shouted,Clem moving AJ and Gabe out of the way as Kate was pulled back by Ava and Eleanor. 

"Get him back,get him back!"Gabe swatted at Clem while she pushed AJ out of the way. 

"Clem what are they talking about?"AJ asked,all curious and cute in the mist of pure chaos. 

"Don't worry about it j-just think of happy thoughts,okay?"Clem pleaded with AJ to think of something else to distract him,as he did,Clem covered his ears. 

"I TOLD YOU I COULDN'T DEAL WITH SEEING HIS FACE CABRON!"Javier shouted back,in his defense against his brother's babbles,Tripp held David back by the shoulders to stop the incoming wrath of the Garcias.Why was he always the main target?Why had it be him to endure the suffering of one he called his brother? 

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CABRON?!"David grasped the first table and in minutes,it was flipped on it's side.The backpacks with the food items was blow onto the ground,the fishes from earlier that he caught slapped around on the ground awaiting their death while the sweetened juice in their cups splattered all over them and on the grass.The children stumbled back and Ava 'Tsked' under her breathe in shame. 

"DAD!"Gabe hollared,David paid him no mind as he got loose from Tripp and ran full speed at Jesus and Javier. 

"YOU!"Javier threw Jesus out the way to make sure he didn't get hurt from his brother's rage,being tackled to the ground,punches ensued and then,a bunch of arguing amongst all his friends and his brother. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DAVID?!"Eleanor slapped him while Kate pushed him back onto the table that had flipped,falling over it and crashing onto the other table,breaking it on impact.The wooden chips of the second table flew threw the air,Tripp and Jesus were at it again,grabbing at the two brothers,the older was strangling his younger brother which wasn't surprising. 

"We can't even have a normal damn party without you fucking it up David!"Jesus protested,raising the arms around Javier's neck and seeing bruises.He knew in that moment,his heart almost had stopped thumping.He had left bruises on that poor baseball player.That good hearted baseball player.That didn't sit well with him.Not in the slightist.With a swift movement,he punches David in the face while Tripp pried him off of Javier before Tripp looked at Jesus quickly. 

"What the hell was that?!That'll cause more problems!"He sterned but Jesus pointed to Javier's neck while Eleanor kicked Jesus in the leg. 

"You don't hit him when he's already down!"She cried. 

"He left bruises,so I left a scar." 

"This is a absolute mess."Ava dug her nails into his jacket pocket before helping Jesus get Javier up.He wasn't out cold,but he had some bleeding here and there.Nose and under the eye,the entire left eye.He gave him a black eye.How dare he.Jesus swore if he wasn't Javier's brother,that man would have been dead meat.Same for Tripp,he cared for Javier alot and seeing him like this broke him so hard.

Javier climbed to his feet and began to charge back at his brother,he was so exhausted with taking his brother's beatings and abuse.He was tired of taking it all every single time,all day,every hour,each minute,sacred seconds,piling fists weeks after weeks with no such thing as resolve nor a stopping point.He thought he wouldn't have gotten mad at him for it,he deserved it,but now as he looked back at it,it was wrong.His bloody nose,the screeching yells and shouts of things he didn't know at the time,the blisters and open wounds cutting deep into his skin and going even deeper at his stomach,the scratches and the ripped skin from his neck,it was all worthless since he just kept adding more and more by the second.He had finally reached a small breaking point with his brother, he didn't want to take it anymore.He didn't HAVE to take it anymore.As Tripp guided David away from the group by his armpits,Javier grabbed David by the hair and slung him to the side,starting to pop a large vein from his forehead with his tight face expression. 

"JAVIER!"Tripp pushed him back,David falling down out of Tripp's hands and staring in disbelief from Javier's actions.There and then had he saw the damage that he'd been putting his brother through the entire time,for years he had been underneath him,for years he'd been tortured by his antics and his shenanigans. 

"YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!"Javier screamed as he was grabbed by Jesus,halting his moves and trying to stop him from doing what he knew he would do. 

"J-Javi,p-please, d-don't I-It's n-not worth-"He began but as the night went on,things only got worse. 

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!"David was already up about a second in,Tripp hadn't had he time to even react he was already throwing kicks Javier's way,but as Jesus had body guarded him,he took the kicks instead.He clutched his stomach,arms protecting his mid section,Javier's eyes widened. 

"Oh my god."Eleanor ran over,taking Jesus by the shoulders and backing him away to check him,David grinned at that.He couldn't even take a kick to the chest,what would he possibly do for Javier? 

"PAUL!"He had hit Paul.He,hit,Paul.The last straw was drawn for Javier,David could hit him,beat him hard without any mercy and remorse but he won't hurt the man he loved dearly for everything he was. 

The rest of the night was a black out,a seeming wrath worse than his brother's,that's what tripp had said.Gabe described it like the muertos on crack,Clem said, as if satan had purged David that night.Ava and Eleanor pinned that it was like a murder in progress.From what he had heard from Clem,Javier had pulled his baseball bat from his back slot and hit David a approximate eight times.It got so bad that six of David's teeth fell out,he threw up and even was covered in the blood of himself from his bleeding chest.Through his shirt too.Tripp had to pry the baseball bat from his hands to stop him from doing more damage,but his anger didn't even stop there,as he heard from AJ and Eleanor, that he was snarling and growling,barking like a dog at David while he was dragged away into the hospital to be put to sleep.The baseball bat was soaked in David's blood,at so were his clothes,but he didn't seem to care than much.They had tried cleaning it but the blood was already drying on it and so,they let it be,at the end of Javier's hospital bed,for when he awoke was when they had told him everything.How he wouldn't sleep and kept growling at people to make sure that Jesus was okay,how he even tried snatching at David when he had visited him,how they had to stay inside of the room the make sure that neither of them had tried anything.Javier asked why they wouldn't just separate David from the room,the answer Tripp gave was highly unexpected. 

"He asked to see you,he wanted to know how fucked had his brother become."Sure,the fucked part wasn't so bad,but the asking to see him?Why?He never would check on him after their confrontations.He would wait it out,see if Javier would apologize,which he did,for things that weren't his fault.That cornered him.Javier would always apologize or give a summary to why he did things,that had nothing to do with him,give gifts and warming welcomings to things that weren't about him. 

"Why the hell would he want to see me?" 

"You can ask him for yourself."Tripp stepped aside to reveal David walking inside of the room.Oh how he hated seeing his face,after the things that he had plagued through by David's hand as a child,the things he dealt with thanks to his brother,the bullying from other kids at school because of his scars and cuts that David also took part in AND caused,the rumors about Javier being homeless thanks to David always dirtying his shirt and spewing liquids on it. 

"Why the fuck are you here?"Javier cursed at David,David skimmed Javier's body,looking at the scars and the bruises that HE made.Through his troubling lashes,he sighed and walked towards him. 

"I wanted to see if the baseball cabron was okay."He sneered as Javier quickly uncovered himself from the sheets of the bed and on his feet,steadily but a little worse,he dizzily stepped but before he could take another,David grabbed him by the arm to steady him.How 'Grateful' he was to be manhandled again by his older brother. 

"I got it."He sntached his arm away as David rolled his eyes before Tripp laughed. 

"At least he's tyring to make things better,Javier."He recoiled back,watching David stepped away from Javier and Javier examined his bat. 

"You almost killed him,to be direct."Clem pat his shoulder while he looked at her and smiled. 

"Thanks Tripp,for..Stopping me."he thanked the broader man as Tripp nodded. 

"Sounds half assed to me."Ava whispered,earning a laugh from everyone in the room. 

"While I part of me wished you didn't,"He glared at David as David grinned."The angel part is thanking you.So yes,it may be half assed but it's better than nothing,no?" 

They glided to the happy news though,and he was very surprised to hear it.They were planning to redo this party and make things right this time,by not inviting David.Tonight in the square and this time,Javier wouldn't be planning it.They had been making flyers all day while Javier was asleep.He didn't even notice that the sun was setting when he had awoke from his blood crazed coma.They had made banners and flyers, in honor of their leader and dear friend.After a while of talking however,he noticed that one person wasn't there,Jesus.He had to go see him. 

"We even were going to make t-shirts but we don't have the stuff for it."AJ clapped as Eleanor giggled,everything was warm,this was warm,everyone was happy,as it should be. 

"It's totally fine,you know you guys don't have to do all this for me.I'm not that important."Javier waved his hand off,he was used to this type of appreciation,used to the fanning hands and the girls being swayed by his looks,use to the claps and the cheers from those unknown to him.It wasn't his ideal life.He just wanted to play baseball,and maybe a little bit without the praise?It was tiring holding a good title when you also have to hold the praise and the worship of the crowds.That's probably why he went to gambling after his papa died.It reminded him of his papa and showed that his career was damaged in the process,but it didn't matter anymore to him. 

"Oh don't say anything like that."Clem playfully hit his arm while David watched that.He could have swore he saw more than playfulness in her eyes,or was he just seeing things? 

"It's true,and in all means,where is Jesus?"He asked,seeing David's face curl into irritation.He thought his brother was going to say something,but nothing came.That was a red flag.He was still bothered by something.Ir maybe he felt bad for ruining the party and watched to stay silent to make up to him. 

"He's...Recovering."When those words left Tripp's mouth,David's head turned to the side to try and pretend he had nothing to do with it while Javier jumped involuntarily at that. 

"Where?!"Javier came closer,Clem wished that Tripp would have said that he was okay, it would pretend Javier's sadness and anger. 

"His room."Ava pointed to the direction of the hotel as Javier said his goodbyes and then left,at that,everyone else parted their own ways but David followed his brother. 

Following him to Jesus's room,he began to smirk as Javier knocked on the door and received no answer. 

"Jesus?"Javier called but still,no answer.He began to worry himself,what if he had died over night?What if that kick from David put him in the grave?What if he as angry at Javier for letting David kick him?Even more? 

"Jesus,please,I didn't know he was going to kick you,I'm so sorry for letting him." 

More silence and even the silence of David that was watching from behind a corner of the hotel.He was holding in a laugh at the pathetic attempt to get inside,while Javier kept knocking.He sighed to himself again before looking down at his hands and then his baseball bat from behind himself.He realized what he had done,he realized that what he had done was wrong,he realized the anger of himself letting his body fill with such rage.Jesus was a peacemaker,not a war starter.Even though he contributed to it a bit,it was only because he couldn't stand to see Javier struggle for his life.But hurting them wasn't the correct wa to do it.It provoked and made the situation more than it needed to be,at least he and Jesus realized that because David had not. 

"I'm sorry for letting my rage take control,it wasn't my fault though-" 

The door was ripped open by a tired and angry Jesus,he wore a t-shirt and boxers with plaid socks while storming in Javier's face. 

"Yes it is!That situation would have been alot more calmer if it weren't for your stupidity,you wouldn't haven't ended up in the hospital and David wouldn't have ended up with an almost broken and shattered rib!You hit him so hard with your damned bat Javi,I don't think you get that,you almost killed him!"Jesus had start and it was clear that the two weren't on good terms,but why would Jesus even give a damn about David?Why would he care for someone that didn't care for him,it was evident,David had made it clear to everyone around that his distaste for Jesus was VERY prominent. 

"I didn't know he was going to kick you!I-It's not my f-fault!I-I lost c-control,I-I d-don't even know w-what happened,I-"Javier tried to get Jesus's say so on this,it was tough,as it always had been. 

"This isn't about the kick Javi, you were too busy hitting him to comprehend what the fuck you were doing!" 

"I only did it for you!I-I wouldn't have blacked out if he wouldn't have kicked you in your stomach,alright?!"Javier screamed at him,he would calm himself when Jesus would understand that he blacked out for him.For his safety.David thought it was repulsive.How could his brother be so soft with these people?!He didn't know how to put anyone in their deserved places.He wasn't capable for this leadership.From that,Jesus backed away and looked at him a little sideways before embracing him. 

"Listen,I know it sounds like a desperate excuse to beat someone,but when he kicked you,I lost it.I already told you about the things he'd do to me when we were little.He took away every good thing I've ever had,and I'm not gonna let him take you away from me."Javier explained to him,the man's messy bun began falling on the side of his face,with the flick of his slim index finger,he took the bun and flaked the hair tie from it,letting the straight wads fall down his shoulders,he gazed at him,god he was so beautiful. 

"Not desperate,just an excuse."Jesus corrected as they both laughed and kept their hold on each other while embracing once more.David's anger couldn't be more than less of what they had dealt with last night,like a wolf going berserk in a town of bunnies. 

"Pftt,Jesus,c'mon,don't be like that."Javier pulled back again to see Jesus's eyes slit on him,he slit back while grinning. 

"You know I don't like violence Javi,promise me that won't happen again?"Jesus pulled out his pinky finger,Javier hoisted his hands on his hips in clear dismay. 

"Ugh,are you serio?"Titling his head and waiting for a reply from the wonderful man he would hope to soon call lover. 

"Do I look serio?"He came closer,as close to where their chest were touching,Jesus's face only a meter away from his. 

"No."Javier joked before earning a slap to the chest while Jesus chuckled at him,normal play.They did promise each other,they loved each other with everything that they had.And David?David was furious,his brother was being stolen by a guy who couldn't even take a kick to the stomach.A man whom's name would reject the feelings they shared and the feelings he himself had for his brother. 

"I promise."Javier linked with him and before he knew what happened,he was already closer to Jesus's face than before.That's it.David had to do something. 

"He usually breaks his promises,just so you know."David came from behind the corner with resting madness on his face,he couldn't stand it.He couldn't stand this type of feeling he had for his brother but he knew it would have been stupid of him to just pretend like it wasn't there.It would evolve the more that the weeks past on with them.The two spend more time together and David was always watching them,the two and their indulges,though,they never confessed.Maybe either one wasn't ready yet or either one of them wanted to pursue in this mess.With their jobs and with their places,Javier barely got any time to do anything with the group anymore,he was always a working,busy boy.He only got time to spend with Jesus through spending the nights and visiting him through the day.they also,never kissed,nor had called each other,'Lovers'.David was happy to say that their love wouldn't do into flight because the two were probably afraid to tell the other how they feel.More luck for David,less luck for Javier.He didn't think it would be this easy to make sure they didn't do anything more than just be friends but he had spoke too soon.After seven weeks of stalking,persistent room sneaking and relationship preventations, Jesus kissed Javier's cheek.Kissed.KISSED.David thought he was doing a good job,and now he was thinking otherwise.He had to stop this,fast.So,One thing led to another,David had to stop Javier from going with Jesus.But how would he?No one wanted to help him,nor even be around him for that long,they knew his patience level was thin.So when Javier would go to Jesus's room,he'd stop and ask to spend time with him,brother and brother bonding time.And since his brother had a big heart,he would always accept.It was always in the nights though,he couldn't figure out a way to do it in broad daylight.Then people would know that he was dragging Javier away from Jesus,slowly though.Soonly after that,David'd feelings for his brother increased the more he hung out with Javier and his feelings became a obsession for seeing him.He would beat him less and confuse more with his angry words to Javier in which Javier took notice.even though sometimes David would feel like he had the right to love his brother like this,it didn't justify his wants to do things to him.This wants and needy behavior started after three weeks of hanging with him,they went fishing together and Javier couldn't swim with his shirt on.He had to explain to David that when he went fishing,he always would strip himself of everything except his boxers and socks to grab fish in the water.So when he stripped,it shouldn't have been a big surprise to David.He was his brother,he felt safe around him,well,was supposed to feel good and safe around him.David did the same and as the two went into the water, he watched his little brother's body glide with the currents of the water,the ocean azul was tainted with his smell now,he had been doing this for a long while for it to start smelling like him.David didn't know how to think,surrounded around all the scents and the situation he was in at the moment.Nothing else could be comparable to how bad he wanted to take him and kiss him right then and there.And that's when they had turned into something more,his feelings,not their relationship.Like hell if Javier would even want to be around him longer than a few hours.It made him sick and he had to get out of the water to vomit while Javier continued his bare hand fishing.One night though, was the night that David had taken action with his wants, that night was one he'd never forget,nor will Javier even forget.He was the victim to it anyway,how could a victim of something so terrible forget that it happened?And was still currently happening. 

It was the night of David's birthday,no one knew but Javier.And he'd prefer to keep it that way since the others felt hatred towards him.Javier was bent on throwing his a little birthday party in David's room,so he did.He even tried finding ingredients for a cake was successful on making one.And after awaiting for his brother to come back from whatever the hell he was doing.As David entered his room,he turned his camp lamp on and slammed the door shut.Silent at always,good,wonderful.While turning to the small kitchen to get a drink from the carton that held his drinks,he noticed a cake sitting on the kitchen counter,and then upon further investigation,saw his brother descaling a fish in his hands in the sink.He was wearing the regular baseball player form,like hell if he'd ever take it off.David examined his working,his nails digging deep into the guts of the fish and guts being put into the other side of the sink.He could do it.He could take him.He could act out on anything right now.He wouldn't see it coming.And though he could,he stopped himself because he knew it was wrong.Javier wouldn't feel the same way.He never would,but that was kinda hard to believe when Javier kept accepting all invitations to join his brother to hang out.He kinda started deluding himself to think that Javier was in love with him back but he didn't want to say anything of fear that he would beat him.It wasn't far off,though he knew it was a little odd that Javier would have done anything for him,just was oblivious to his feelings for him. 

"Javi.."He stepped once before Javi jumped and turned quickly,seeing his brother he put on a warmly an actual smile.That smile was beautiful,the pink,soft and lush lips curving into a half drawn circle was all he wanted to see. 

"H-Hermano!I-I didn't know you come early!"Javi dropped the fish in the sink,grabbing a nearby kitchen towel that was left behind,he dried his hands and hugged his brother from the neck and up.David's legs refused to move,arms rejected the embrace of warmth that latched onto him,he slowly began to hug him back. 

"Why are you here?" 

"Your birthday,silly.Did you think I wouldn't celebrate?"Javier pulled away and continued his stride of descaling the fish.David honestly thought he wouldn't. He thought he would just forget about his birthday,since Javier was so busy and since he wasn't sure what type of terms Javier considered them both to be on.Following his younger brother as he turned his back on him,AGAIN,he leaned on the side of him,closing his eyes and sniffing Javier's left sleeve. 

"You don't have to do that." 

"You're my brother,of course I do."Javier look over at him,then back at the fish. 

"So I'm guessing that we are eating fish tonight,huh?"David questioned him, Javier's hands came up to fan at his face,he was hot.Now that David had to admit,it was a little hot in there. 

"It's the only thing we can eat.I wish I could of taken you out to eat somewhere,I may be good with cooking but you deserve an actual meal,not this."Javier slapped the fish against the metal of the sink's first bowl,David chuckled and said something he soon regret. 

"I wish I could take you too."He stopped,getting silent before realizing what he had said.Javier's eyes bulged form their sockets,dropping the fish and standing in place for a moment.David instantly got up from his leaning position and facepalmed himself behind Javier,he turned to his older brother. 

"What's that supposed to mean?"Javier asked with a light tone. 

"I-I meant, I-I wish I could take you out too for your birthday,cabron."David struggled with his words trying hardly not to reveal his lover interest for his own hermano. 

"Oh!Forgive me,my mind isn't in the right place."Javier laughed while continuing on with the fish.David calming himself down looked around for something to do other than look at him.ANYTHING ELSE but his brother. 

"You're mine-F-Fine."David stuttered while Javier stopped again at that. 

"You okay there?Seems like you're a little distracted."Javier looked back at him with a worried expression,his arms cultivating the madness he was going to feel in his lungs. 

"Si,yo soy bueno."(Yes,I am okay/Good.)"David contracted. 

"While I prepare the fish,you could be eating the cake!What was I thinking!"He rushed over before pulling David with him by his right arm.Javier dried his hands off once more,taking the knife that was next to the cake and held it to the sky. 

"I could've waited." 

"And why?You're the birthday boy,you deserve to have whatever you want!"Javier leaning over the table dragging the cake his way while David tries his best to keep his eyes off of his brother's stuffed jeans.(Thicc)It was a hard task for him,his wants and lust was already begging to show itself. 

"Because you were busy." 

"I'm not busy whenever you're around,never too busy for you,hermano."Javier nudged him before be sliced the cake in two parts.It was a ordinary pound cake,how delicious.David did like sweets,and pound cake,but nothing was better than a gooey,Tres Leches Cake. 

"I......"David wasn't expecting to hear that from him and it made it worse that he was confusing and highly wondering of how Javier could faint himself around ideal love. 

"You...?"Javier mocked him,David snarled as Javier let David pick out which part he wanted,taking a large piece and setting it to the side on a nearby napkin. 

"N-Nothing.Continue."David waved him away,looking away from him before focusing on the cake in front of him but Javier took his chin and forced him to look at him,still worried. 

"Hey.What's wrong?Talk to me."Javier studied his pupils,he studied the irises closely,he studied the remarkable flare of something deep inside of David's soul.He knew it was something in there,but he couldn't decipher what.David was about to loose it.He couldn't,not here,not now,but it was his birthday,and Javier said it himself,he could do whatever he wanted for his birthday.He rethought on what he was about to do.He knew that he was gonna be hated for this,he knew that he will never be forgiven but what did it matter?The two would die soon,and they would finally go their separate ways. 

"Nothing...I just...I really want you."David huffed out while his voice became gurgly and low,Javier's left eyebrow rose,eyes shrinking from David rushing in for a connection of their lips.He was mortified.Feeling his brother's tongue quickly slip into his mouth,he retracted, holding his mouth with his open palm.Stumbling back onto the sink's edge,David began walking towards him with a pure 'Need' in his face. 

"DAVID WHAT THE FUCK?!"Javier shouted at his older brother,but he didn't answer his question,he kept walking forward. 

"You're so beautiful when you sleep,Javi.And when you smile,"He cornered Javier in the dagger of the sink's counter,hands slithering to his younger brother's hips as he grabbed David's arms for him to back away. 

"W-What?!"Javier needed a answer to why David thought that this was okay.This was horrid,why the fuck did David want this?He pressed himself against his younger brother,Javier's mind raving in panic mode, he had to get out of here,NOW. 

"I said you look beautiful when you sleep."David repeated,leaning in for another kiss but only receiving a punch to the chin, and Javier making a mad dash towards the door but only opening it was he grabbed by his enter bottom half and drug back inside. 

The door swung open,Javier's body pinned down to the carpet of the abandoned hotel room.Hands wrapping around his neck like all those weeks ago at the unsuccessful party,neck clutching for air and eyes filling with brinking tears.He slammed Javier's head back into the carpet,one firm hand stayed on his neck while he coughed for air.Why would David do this?Why would he want this?Why did he need this from him?Out of all things that Javier could've given him,all the things that he could have brought him,he wanted this.Why?Javier began to cry hardly,the warm tears burning his eyes,steaming.He felt like he was underwater,and on fire at the same time.He didn't know that tears could be so hot like this. 

"B-Bro-....t-ther,p-p-ple-...a-ase!"He pleaded with his brother to stop this madness,to stop this arrogance at once,but alas David didn't listen.He wasn't supposed to be doing this,he wasn't to be doing this at all,why? 

"Why should I?Isn't this what you've wanted,the tips,the hints you've been leaving,so was it all for nothing?"David dove into Javier's neck,finally stopping the strangling grip on the younger's neck.He bite on his flesh,at the bruises that had healed but he began to reopen,iron filling his teeth,bottom lip and taste buds. 

"A-AH!D-DAVID,S-STOP!"Javier used his fists to beat on David's back,kicking his legs at David's groin,his neck was compromised,it felt as if a wolf had sank it's sharpened pearly teeth into his neck,that wasn't the only pain however.David ignored the shot to his groin and then to his back,Javier was useless under him,it was perfect.The ideal image he'd been dreaming and cascading his weeks for.He waited for this moment. 

"But why?!I thought you wanted this like I did!"David shouted,licking the area with his tongue and sliding his lips over the area,sucking on the hickey he made with his teeth. 

"I-I d-don't l-love you l-like this!"Javier's voice grew weak,his neck was the most sensitive place on his body?A delicacy that was to find out,it would help David control Javier.David's eyes fluttered on the skin,fingers tangled in Javier's chocolate locks,but was caught off when Javier moaned off reflex.David pulled away,eyes like glass windows with their wideness afar,stretching to all hell. 

"That was the most delightful noise I've ever heard out of you.Do it again."David ordered while Javier's mouth was sealed shut by that.His voice had betrayed his wishes.But David wanted more,and now that he already had showed his weak spot it would be harder for Javier himself to resist. 

"H-Hell no,g-get off!"He angrily spat,David slapping him instantly for talking back. 

"Do as I say,if you want stay alive,hermano."He raised his fist to the ceiling as Javier's heart sank,following directions and pretending the pain in his neck didn't matter,he gulped,his lush and soft lips,dry from heaving. 

He dove right back into his neck,the taste of iron from Javier's blood only seemed to fuel him more.Javier clenching his brother's puffy jacket,still flailing around like a kid having a tantrum. 

"Javi please,you aren't going anywhere my dear brother."David grinned down at him,Javier's tongue being bit from the pressure,he drew blood from the inside of his mouth,scared to do anything at this point. 

"W-Why?"Javier asked the thing that he wanted to know the most while David took what he wanted from him,Keeping a good pin on him,he unbuckled Javier's rugged jeans and pulled them down quickly.Surprised to see a bulge pulsating from his younger brother's pelvic region. 

"You like this shit,huh?You like me on you?"David grinned before Javier shook his head vastly.Groping the bulge's surface,he could already feel the heat that stung his fingers and the liquid that formed outside of the clothed erection.David laugh while playing with him,sliding a finger along the shape of what he knew was the tip.His younger brother jolted underneath him. 

"N-Not a-at all!P-Please s-stop!"Javier shouted with a more plea in his voice,David could hear it,he could see it in his eyes,it made the blood spewing from his neck all the more lovely.Rubbing vigorously at the spot that had Javier shivering,he clasp his mouth shut,why?Why would he want to stop the sounds that David loved dearly from being present?This little brother was always the one with the best moans,and groans of pain,grunts included,he always sounded like a girl, a sissy,little,bitch.It made him stone thinking about all those times he'd choke and beat Javier,the sounds he made were pain induced but he never would of thought Javier was capable of this. 

"Then why did you moan?Why did you let your voice do that to you?"David bent over his younger's briefs and watched Javier from above him squirm,still kicking and grabbing at what he could to get David to halt.He managed to grab nothing but the air fleeting between his fingers. 

"R-Reflex D-David,s-stop it!"He grasped for his dignity,but it was no longer there.He clung to his older's camo puff vest while turning his head away from David when he began rubbing him.His brother was rubbing his member.Rubbing and making him his.How incompletely vain this was.How did Javier get wrapped into his brother's feelings like this?Had he thought that he showed David a secret love interest on him himself?Had he accidentally given David a sliver of hope that he loved him more than a brother would? 

"Yeah,right.You know you want this as much as I do."He cupped Javier's scrotum,making sure to tuck his fingers behind the boy's testicles for an extra stimulus,he quivered and then bit his lip to stop from moaning.Did he have experience with this type of stuff before?He had to,he knew the right places to touch,of course the genitals,but there's a certain way to rub to get a man going,in which David had it in the bag.Javier kept biting down on his lip,he felt the blood from his neck cut already drying,feeling disgusted. 

"N-No,N-No-"Javier was shut when the stiff and tense air hit the surface of his member as it was flopped out of his briefs and into public view,David looked almost startled by it,was his brother...Bigger than him?!How?! 

"Are you bigger than me?Huh,I never knew."David's grin turned quickly into a thin lip,he was jealous,of course,as any other brother would be to know that their brother was,in fact,bigger in size.Javier had a bigger heart,bigger career,bigger everything,he was always bigger than David,and now from what he'd seen,in size. 

"Y-You w-weren't e-even supposed to k-know!"Javier scrambled while David was distracted by his jealousy,kicking David in his groin once more but David just shook his head. 

"You really think kicking mine will help you in any way,shape or form possible?I'm a soldier,Javi,I always come prepared."David lifted himself up,standing over his younger brother on the floor,he unzipped his dark azul pants to reveal s cod piece hanging in front of his genital area,Javier's eyes widened. 

"W-What....."Javier scooted back away from the door while David removed the danging piece and then,his pants.Javier's adrenaline was kicking,his heart continued pounding on the inner walls of his chest cavity,fingers clawing at his briefs to pull them up.David caught him mid way,pulling them back down. 

"Ah,ah,ah~You're too cute to be done playing with now,hermano."Fingers dancing along the ridge of his younger member's head slit,he ran his pinky finger along the mid vein section of it,earning a wrongfully deserved plea,David took it in the other direction. 

"Please what?Please continue?I can do that."His brother's head shook to the sides so fast he thought he would get whiplash. 

"N-NO!"Javier shouted once more,his brother didn't listen.As if he was invisible,he condoned his fingers to fully wrap around the member's thickness and pump up and down gently,the wetness of his precum was already sprouting to the slit,making him so happy to see. 

"Yes~I know you want more,I know you want to cum,don't you?"bringing his face to Javier's he kissed his younger's lips lightly and then let his body fall on top of Javier's,he let out a huff.Javier couldn't compare to David's body weight,he was a heavy man,but didn't look built.Can't judge a book by it's cover,huh? 

"No!No I don't! I want you off of me!"He pushed on David's chest with both bruised knuckles,trying to push him upwards but only resulted in David bringing him closer,grabbing his back and forced his head over his shoulder,Javier had no other choice but to try pulling from David's back again.He drug his younger,onto the couch nearby,slamming his body into the couch, he mounted him presumed his task.palm and nails shifting to give Javier the best cum he's ever had in his life.Up and down the movements,alas making Javier's face a reddened,lip biting mess.With his eyes fluttering into the back of his head,he tried not falling prey to the assault and kept to not enjoying it.Rough was an understatement. 

"But you're eyes tell a different story-" 

"Dad?" 

He stopped,the both of them did,backs turned towards the door,but they knew who it was.That voice was recognizable from anywhere around the globe.It was David's son,and Javier's nephew.Gabriel.He must have heard Javier's screams and shouts,or both or be honest.David's eyes stiffened and their bodies sat in silence for what felt like an hour before David spoke up. 

"Si,buddy?"He moved only his head while Javier covered his member in shame,and plus,Gabe didn't need to see the member what was swinging in the open space.He dared himself not to say a word. 

"What are you doing to uncle Javi?"An innocent question that would have a unbelievable answer if h were to tell the truth but why?Why would be traumatize his son like that?By telling his son that he raped his own brother?He would be terrified to even look in David's direction.Javier gave David the most pride-less look he could muster,even Javier,the victim to him,didn't want Gabe to know about this.Gabe shouldn't be tainted with this fact.He'd be distraught with his father's actions,and he was just a kid.He didn't even know what puberty was yet. 

"Helping him with something mijo,would you please let me continue?-" 

"Javi,he isn't beating you again,is he?"Gabe came closer before Javier outstretched his head and left arm to stop him from coming closer.Waving vastly behind David's back while he peaked his head from over David's shoulder,David looked at his mijo(Son) with a fake smile. 

"N-No,n-no!I just,n-needed him to seal my bandages,that's all!" 

"give us a moment,will you?"David asked before his son giggled and backed away from them. 

"Sure,I love you,papa."He warmly took the door knob and was already closing the door. 

"Te amo,mis mijo.(I love you,my son.)"And then the door shut,leaving David in complete silence,turning back to Javier,his hands covering his face with his hair buried into the couch's pillows. 

"Unfortunate."He whispered to Javier,which Javier nodded,keeping his hands over his face.David kissed his younger's forehead. 

"Fuck you David,fuck you.This is all your fucking fault!He's probably suspecting something now you cabron!"He heard the word,that trigger that always made him go off.For some reason,when David called Javier it,there was no problem but when Javier called David it,there was a ordeal and waves of anger headed his way.He grabbed Javier's hair and pulled him close once more,he knew that there was a problem with him now. 

"I'll fuck you if that's what you want."David smiled,Javier violently kicked and screamed,feeling David's hands itch back down to his genitals,plucking at the bright red skin of the scrotum.Javier's teeth grit together,head storming towards the ceiling,moaning lightly but his brother still heard. 

"That's so wonderful~Oh my god!Please,one more time~"David begged,ducking his head down into Javier's lap,licking the tip of his long,welly toned member.His brother's body tensed,taking David's head and forcing him away from his member. 

"D-David...S-S...S-Stop..."Javier barely could say it,he was being contained by lust each and every minute that he spent taking David's abuse.It was trying to swallow him whole,almost winning in the manner until Javier thought of the aftermath.What would they say to each other?He couldn't tell anybody.That was a no go situation,he didn't want to ruin his brother's reputation.It's not what Pa would've wanted from him.But he wouldn't want this either.He wouldn't want David topping and forcing him like this.This was ridiculously stupid on David's part. 

"You grow weak under me?Even better~"He cooed into his younger's ear,the boy's tears weren't missed,they ran over the wound that was now stinging from the salt of the warm tears.Javier grunted,taking sharp breathes while trying to maintain a steady breathing pace.His lips came in contact with the tip of him,taking all he was able to swallow,he nearly choked on the first mouthful.He outgrew David's mouth.sucking higher and then,filling it down his throat once more, his brother took his jet black,short shaved hairs and yanked his head to the couch's pillows surrounding him.But what he didn't know was that he had yanked David's head while he was still mouthing his member,resulting in pleasure. 

"F-Fuck.."Javier let go,David's tongue was twisted by the head movement.This isn't what he thought would happen.David took a breather,examining Javier's pain,clear in his face. 

"You didn't mean to let my tongue twist,did you?"His brother shook his head,still kicking with his legs that David was now laying on to stop their denial. 

"That's what you get for trying to resist me,brother."David cockily replied,Javi stared him down for that.Diving right back down on his brother's member,he could feel the tip hitting the back of his throat,almost touching the bubble that separated the churn of his bile building up.He hoped that he wouldn't vomit over him,that would've been embarrassing, and, gross. 

"S-Shut..S-Shut up.."His voice practically was dripping with want now,David knew what he was doing,seducing Javier into wanting this.Into needing this like he did.It hurt him to know that his brother was willing to force him only in order to get what he wanted.He'd never do this to David,and he knew that,so why would he do it to him? 

Javier got his wish,David was silenced,only by his member still in his brother's wet,steaming,orifice.While he wanted so badly to complain,he couldn't. He felt so good,his brother's lips were rough,kinda like sandpaper,and to Javier,it felt like heaven.But he knew it was wrong,he didn't want to submit to this.And he wouldn't,he kept fighting,he kept attempting to clank his boots to any part of David's body that could initiate pain.But the pressure of David's midsection bearing down on his calves,they soon began to go numb.That was the worst part.So even if he managed to get himself free,he wouldn't be able to fully run.A wonderful circumstance for David,as he would say and as he meant in all seriousness.Was this a tactic they used in war?Is that why David was so good with combat?Who was he kidding,of course it was the reason.As the cycle of David's throat being stuffed,he could feel the liquid of even more precum falling down into David's stomach,wasn't he already blushing? He should have already came.David was even more jealous.He was a long laster,more lasting than David ever was.Plus his resistance,he was surprised his brother didn't already just give up with his vicious attacks.Even though his legs were numb,it just gave him more power in his hands because he kept knocking the air out of David with his hits to the neck and to the forehead.Was also very surprised that he didn't black out like he did when David kicked Jesus about ten weeks ago.He didn't go berserk.That only showed Javier cared more for the people he'd friended than himself.It hurt him,he would be ran over with that mentality in life.People would use him,for David,he didn't know that Javier already knew these things,he was aware that he would be taken advantage of.But he didn't know it would be his own brother to do it.He was beginning to get closer and closer to his climax,more and more closer to something he knew he couldn't let happen.But as David continued,the sound of slurps rung in ears and his pace quickened on his member.Zapping the lids of his shut,he tried thinking of something to get David off of him,though,nothing came to mind.David could feel the knot growing closer and closer in his hermano's member,the heat burning his tongue a little and the knot travelling up the vein from the base.Covering his palm and sturdy phalanges over the base,he threaded the knot closer and closer while Javier's whimpers filled the tense air.He knew he was about to cum,he wanted to see a tired,exhausted Javier, still begging for innocence,for David to cease.Humming around the head,he swirled and licked the slit of the tip,bobbling lips staying focused while Javier began pleading for him to not make him cum. 

"D-David,p-please...I-I d-don't w-wanna-"Cut when David popped his wet lips from Javier's member to look up at him,half lidded pupils staring back into Javier's pleading ones. 

"Don't wanna cum?I know you don't,but it doesn't matter.I want you to cum,so you will~"He flicked the,sweaty mixed with David's saliva,drowned scrotum,getting another gasp from Javier.He loved the feel,but he didn't like the person behind it,nor the way he was introduced to it. 

"T-This i-is w-wrong..."He couldn't even bring his words to his voice,only in a small peep which wouldn't have been heard if something as the rats that took over the hotel room were scurrying around. 

"Do you think I care?I waited so long for this.I waited so long to have you,to take you.I stalked you and that excuse of a man for weeks,waiting for the right moment to start asking if we could hang out.I wanted him away from you,but you still seem to make fucking time for him.He's not going to take you away from me,Javi.No one is.Ever,again."Javier's head slung upright,ready to protest his brother's right will but horrible planning. 

"NO ONE EVER DID!"He used the rest of his energy to shout,body going limp afterwards,appalled.Was he finally giving in?Was he finally letting himself fall victim to David's abuse?David kept on with the touching and soonly,he felt Javier's body start to shake more than it did once before,his hands clenched the couch's cushions,hair digging into the arm rest, feet painfully trying to move against the soldier.Javier's back arched,lurching forward into David's mouth,bucking his hips,David felt the warm,bitter thickness of the liquid flow easily down his esophagus.Raising his head,letting some of it drip all over Javier's flaccid member,David's bulge was twitching from the excitement,this was just the appetizer. 

"You finally came.I'm so glad,you're a tough one to break.Jesus would have loved you."David watched Javier's chest contain in and out,his eyes leaked with silent tears on the rest of the couch,he said nothing, except curled his legs up to himself and tuned on his hip.Closing his eyes and trying not to think about what his older brother had done.But he didn't have time to even think,his ankles were grabbed in seconds,forced to outstretch and forced to widen.Though they didn't get far since of his briefs,David pulled his pocket knife and began cutting at Javier's briefs while Javier watched in horror.He didn't wan to resist now,his brother would have done something foolish with that stupid knife.He knew his brother well,he usually regrets his choices by morning,or later in the day.Even though Javier knew the odds were STACKED against him on this,he was determined to reach David's core understanding of this.He may have been week and covered in his brother's saliva and his own cum,but that was no excuse to not at least regain strength in trying to stop his brother. 

"W-What are you doing?!"Javier's head slumped up,seeing David cutting the bands of the briefs off of his defined hips,he even poked the knife at Javier's left thigh to get a reaction.Javier's grunt exported a pain from him.Had he never done this before? 

"You've never had sex before,have you?"David asked,while grinning at him,he hoped and wished Javier was say this was his- 

"F-First time,y-your my first time.And I h-hate it."Javier sneered at his older brother,David smirked and then adjusted his own member underneath his pants.Feeling his arms,he shifted Javier's numb legs over his two shoulders,Javier being dragged in by his ankles. 

"Well,I could beg to differ with that~Now,how tight are you~?"David pressured his nails around Javier's thick thighs,between them was the most best part.Hearing Javier's mumbling and his 'Why did it have to be me?' under his breathe,David pulled his legs up closer to where Javier's feet were touching the other end of the couch from behind him,his top half hanging in the front.Like a stripper sitting on a backwards chair with their head flying over their back. 

"W-What are you talking about?"Javier asked,another innocent question.He didn't even know any sexual terms nor sexual situations to be placed into.He was too innocent for this,that made it more enjoyable. 

"I'm talking about your asshole,brother.I bet your so fucking tight~"David spread Javier's cheeks lightly with Javier's head flipped upside down over his chest,this wasn't a good position for David in Javier's opinion,he could easily hurt him.And he attempted to.Palming David's head back,David folded Javier's arms under his armpits,grinning. 

"Nice try,but I knew you were going to attempt that,the positions I put you in are positions that I know for damn sure are ones you won't get out of."And with that,the blood rushed to Javier' head as he tried staying afloat,head craning up to stop the blood flow at least just a little bit.It he moved up any further,his shoulders would dislocate from his arms.David really did know what he was doing.As big of a hot head he was,he was a smart one,and,a strong one.He only was able to make out his chest,he couldn't see any further than that.He was scared of what his brother meant by 'Tight asshole'.What is he gonna do to his asshole?! 

"W-What are you gonna do to my a-asshole?"Javier gulped down,trying to make sense of this the best way possible but not seeing a way in sight to understand. 

"What do you think Javier? I have my face close to it and bounded you,what the fuck am I gonna do?!'He angrily spat at his brother's stupidity,though,it wasn't stupidity.It was a lack of sexual knowledge.It set in,as Javier thinking it was a sick joke but as David lowered his mouth into the inner of his cheeks,h realized he was serious and started squirming.He beat his numb heels against David's vest,trying to get him to stop. 

"N-NO!I-I D-DON'T W-WANT YOU T-TO-"Javier tried to protest but his hermano's wads of rough flesh that lied on the outside of his mouth were grazing his asshole,he yelped,thighs crushing David's head in between the while David kept kissing the hole. 

"So sweet~And extremely tight~I'm so glad this is your first time.You'll never be able to forget it."Sculpting his hands around the hole a few times with circular actions,he plugged one of his fingers inside without warning,Javier screamed out in pain,his hands clasping behind David's back into fists. 

"I-IT HURTS!"Javier shouted as David knew that shout was a little too loud,using his free hand, he shut his brother's mouth.David chuckled and sighed grimly. 

"You'll get used to it,now shut up,you're too fucking loud."David shoved his fingers more inside his rectum,hearing Javier's tears pour down his forehead since he was upside down,mouth heating,eyes squinting and the muffled cries of pleading.In all the way,slow, and slow coming out,then again,and, again.Javier couldn't begin to fathom the pain that he was feeling,it was making his legs weaker,his hips pulsed with pain and also his insides,ruptured by the finger slipping in and out of him. 

"This is just so you'll be ready when I fuck you." 

"W-When you what?!" 

"You heard me.When I fuck you.Which won't be long,I'm starting to loose my patience with you."David fingered him much faster than before,Javier's legs moving in rhythm with David's quick pace,knees bumping with every movement of David extracting his finger from his rectum. 

"D-David.....W-would pa w-want this?"Javier asked to try and get through to him,David stopped, pulling out and looking at his hole.Seemingly pondering on the fact of what his pa would say if he saw him now. Unfortunately,for Javier,he just kept on after thinking for a minute. 

"He would kill me for this,but he's gone.Like fuck if you think he's gonna stop me from doing this to you."David spit on his hole and continued the fingering,sticking a additional finger inside with him,his walls tightened around his two fingers.Javier's knees kept rocking together,his calves sticking out in different directions,arms still bound under David's armpits before hearing him moan loudly.It was already starting to turn into pleasure with that additional finger. 

Then David thought of something.If the others were to hear them,they would only hear David's forceful molestation and Javier's pleads for help.He decided that if he let Javier moan,it would make them think everything was okay and that Javier wasn't fighting for his safety.He'd have to be careful about what he let slide from Javier's mouth,Javier may even catch on to his game and then say something way too close to saving point. 

"A-Ah...F-Fuck....D-David, p-por favor...I-I c-can't..."David's fingers went deeper with every push and inner movement he made,even reaching his prostate,only reason how he knew was when Javier's legs pointed straight out along with his back and his arms. 

"A-ACKH!N-N-NHMM-A-AH~!"Javier couldn't control that.It felt good,he wanted more and even more.He could see why David wanted this now,he could fathom David's point.It felt wonderful,hitting his prostate like that,like he was hitting a baseball in practice.Or the speed of a baseball incoming to his chest.Except when you hit the spot,you don't feel pain,you feel immense pleasure.He felt so awkward for wanting David's fingers to continue but he couldn't help it.He was finally,throwing in the towel.He would let his hermano do as he wished.He was his birthday after all.David would be so happy to hear,or not even to hear,to be able to tell by Javier's actions.Subsiding the pain in his rectum from the fingers and the their entering,the pleasure was immeasurable.Javier's hands went limp under David's gripping,legs fell flat and bumped David a little closer.A smile slowly crept onto his face. 

"P-Please D-David-" 

"I'm not stopping,Javi-" 

"M-More!"Javier shouted as David rebelled back,releasing his arms and helping him lean upwards,he was able to see the warm,cheeky,grin on his younger brother's face.Was he submitting? 

"Finally gave in?"David asked, his lips parted in a small 'O'.With eyes wide,Javier chuckled,stretching his arms and entangling his nails with David's hairs playfully. 

"What's it look,cabron?"He used the word that would get David to get angry with him,but it didn't. David was in too much shock to be angry with Javier.Javier stared back into his brother eyes,David laid him back down on the couch.Sitting next to him,David kept staring at him. 

"You're....Actually giving in?"His younger nodded,biting his bottom lip,he was growing more hornier the more David spent trying to figure out what the hell was going on. 

"Please keep fingering me~"Javier whined,flipping on his stomach and bending over for his older brother to see.David's shock never disappeared as he stuck his fingers in the same position as before,Javier's eyes rolled into the back of his head.He gripped the pillows underneath him,David just watched in amazement and lust as his brother's body rocked on his fingers. 

"S-So c-close-A-Ah!-T-To m-my p-pro-N-N!-P-Prostate!"Javier couldn't help the sounds and the elevation of his chest from the action,the sweat that plagued Javier's temple before he began to take off his baseball league shirt and under long sleeve,leaving him naked.David's 'O' slowly turned into a grin,mounting him and wrapping his free arm around his younger's back,carrying him into a wet,steaming hot kiss.Javier tilted his head back,tongue slipping the security of David's mouth,intertwining their same blood given taste buds.Javier wrapping his arms around David's neck to be brought even closer,groaning into the kiss.David couldn't help but finger him faster as they broke their kiss,a strand of saliva still connected their bottom lips.Javier kept his heavy breathing in clear earshot of David,he wanted David to hear him,to see David's face at the moaning of his brother. 

"D-David...A-Ah!N-Nhm~!I-I..G-God!"Javier couldn't even focus anymore,he was too far gone and David couldn't stop staring.He was in love with the way he looked at him,the eye contact,the moaning and groaning,the facial hair that David couldn't grow,everything about Javier made him high. 

"Almost there,hermano~?"He was able to speak,barely as Javier nodded,David looking down to see that his member was already back up,waving around with the pace of David's three fingers inside of it's owner. 

"S-Si!S-Stick a-another in here,d-don't b-be a-afraid~!"Javier begged,hiding his face behind one of the square pillows while smiling.Who was David not to fulfill his request? 

"As you wish,hermano~"David cooed before stuffing his pink in inside there,along with his index,middle and second middle finger.The sound was so wet, so juiced up,the wetness was leaking on the couch,down from the left cheek.He couldn't help but watch,Javier didn't mind anymore.If they were doing to die in this world ending muerto raid,might as well get a good sexual advance in.


	2. The Marriage No One Saw Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a million things waving his mind after their previous.....Ordeal,Javier gets a very questionable message from someone he loves so closely.

Five weeks had passed after their first session,after David's wants and needs were given a false sense of justice.He didn't have such a reason to feel discouraged when Javier was asked out on a date,right?To feel as if he had failed.Over the five weeks leading up to this,Javier and David met regularly for their sessions in the night instead of Javier going to see Jesus like he used to.Jesus knew something was off about it but he didn't want to be greedy.He felt as if something was going on between David and Javier,counting on the fact that every time he asked to go out with him at night time,Javier would say he already made plans with David.It was still crystal clear that David was still bent on Jesus trying to steal away Javier from him.But Javier was everyone's.This type of love wasn't correctly shown to some, people speculated that Javier was someone with two different boyfriends and three different girlfriends,it seemed this way since the group always would hang around each other with Javier.Couple and couple,singles,or widows, it didn't matter,Javier was a worthy companion to have on their side of the battle. Unfortunately, the rumors weren't just ones of his friends,but of ones with his familia,his brother, to be exact.People thought they had caught on to a beating case which wasn't wrong at first,but had turned into a twisted love fantasy for themselves.The two brothers were absurdly connected by their sexual and family-like love plus needs,with many types of reasons to why this was wanted from them and the horrid fear of someone daring to start rumors.Some had even caught up to the idea that was true,the factual truth about the two hermanos. 

'I didn't wan tot bring it up but one night,I could've sworn I heard the leader begging his brother to stop doing something to him, in the hotel far away from the square!His brother must have done something to him,and I think it's not just abuse,I think it's rape.' 

When Javier finally caught ear of the rumor,the group of spectators had to be dealt with,in the way that Javier wouldn't have liked but David had told him,it was the only way.He fed then to the muertos. They couldn't deal with exposure after the first false one,Javier was there to help recreate the city,not destroy it again with tainted but truthful rumors.Javier and David had kept on after the rumors were gone,only for even more to speculate. Even more ridiculous lies that the people were trying to export,or the lies they thought to be true.What Javier didn't understand was that not everyone was comfortable and cozy with the idea of HIM having that spot of leadership,and it wasn't just people that were trying to figure out what happened between David and Javier,it was the people whom just wanted to tear down his reputation so bad that they public would want him to step down.So,David had to be the bad cop in this situation.After their affairs in the dead of night,David would leave Javier sleeping in his bed to go off and find out who spread the rumors.While David was very happy with the fact that the people of Richmond didn't know who the brother of Javier was,they did know he was in Richmond but didn't know of his looks nor his name.It was a risky journey he had taken.If he took too may rumor speculators out,he would be playing the key role of the brother trying to protect his brother from being exposed,if he were to get caught.Or whether he showed his face when he did end up taking these people out.A entire section of Richmond,banished from secrecy of the rumors that spread across Richmond,some people in other sections and camps of Richmond led protests for Javier to figure out the truth about this ordeal.And,the new ideal of Jesus being involved. 

The people had spread that Javier may have been raped by his brother whom still wasn't known in Richmond,but,Javier wasn't informed of the rumor that caused the mid section to protest FOR him.The rumor was that Jesus had heard some suspicious activity and had been victim to that activity when Javier and David were alone together,he had told Javier's civilians about the sudden rejects of request to hang out with him at night for his brother.Jesus knew that Javier wasn't on good terms with David so it didn't make any sense that he was all of a sudden hanging out with him.He even noticed that when he'd talk to Javier during his daylight patrol hours,he'd skim past any type of talk about his brother when, in fact, he used to tell Jesus everything about his brother's,past,present and what he was predicting in the future.The details didn't add up and he wanted answers badly for why Javier randomly switched out.He was ranting with some of them about it until one of the men shared the same thoughts of Javier acting very strangely and thinking that what Jesus had said was true.They banded together and started a protest that led half of Javier's occupants into complaining about the loud noises,the 'Justice For Javier' spray painted on banners and endless big protesting outside the hotel in which Javier stayed at, in the night.It got so bad to where Jesus's protesters began turning on each other since the thoughts of what was happening to Javier had changed. 

After the statement of Javier trying to calm them down,Jesus had stepped up and talked to him in private about what was going on.Javier kept pleading to Jesus to understand that nothing was wrong and that his brother was innocent but he went on to tell his protesters that Javier was trying to cover for his brother to keep him safe and sound in Richmond.Anger and shock splurged,and the sections began turning into polluted separate communities to live in peace while the protesters kept their reigning on the hotel every night.One by one,the protesters biggest leaders were dying,killed by muertos each time.David thought by killing the leaders that it would show a sign to Jesus that the protests needed to be stopped but it only made matters worse.The separate communities were called into play and help the Justice For Javier protests while Jesus kept leading them to do so.Javier had enough,he called Jesus to stop these protests as fast as he started them.The sections of Richmond were turning against each other along with sections being separated from the middle colony,political views of the rumors were shared through silent letters across the communities mail boys.That's right.The protest caused the communities to get their own set of runners,their own set of executioners and their own set of rules.Javier put his foot down and ordered that the communities reattach themselves with the colonies of Richmond.They reattached successfully in three weeks of the five weeks.While Javier had been proud of his achievements of stopping what would have been world war three,David was irritated with how he handled things.Not punishing the civilians for their crimes of destruction,isolation and ruckus.David told Javier HE was the one taking them out,the leaders of the protests so it would be easier for Javier to calm them down.He thanked his brother but was in pure shock and more disgust.The innocent people he was willing to take out just to protect his brother was immeasurable.Something he thought he'd never have to know,but he found out by very odd terms.Before the protesters have finally been melted down and their failed protests were about to start back up,Jesus had told them that Javier was pleading with them to stop this.They understood and were very calm about the situation,leaving it be. 

The fourth week for Javier was spent with gaining love letters from unknowns, from different sections of the camps, and even,from the outside world.Different mail boys from each section of the communities and colonies would spend love letters by the days that Javier would remember what time a new one would come in.Early when it was still dark in the morning at about three,two hours later at five, three would come at 10 and four would come at 8 While he was flattered,he couldn't be flattered enough to hear these things from someone unknown to him.It was like if you were receiving chocolates and cakes from a chef for free but you didn't know the chef,or was he ever there in the first place?whoever this was,it was someone that was trying their hardest to gain the respect and to gain the attention of the famous,leading baseball player.Thought while Javier was blushing and filled with a joy that only the baseball league made him feel,he compared this to hundreds of people doing it and that was what made a difference.This was just one person,not a crowd.Javier could handle it from one,but not from crowds.That why during the 'Justice For Javier' protest,he began gambling off of the supplies he kept in his room with some of the colonies that had just reattached themselves back.It was a habit when he would get too nervous,when he would get too much attention.A stress reliever,yes,just not a good one.David however,did not like it.each time a new one would come in,after Javier had read it,he'd read other them as well and try to figure out who the fuck this person was.Who was trying to take his brother away now?The cards would consist of a paragraph,calling Javier,Javi,or something along the lines of 'Sweetheart'The person was good with hiding their identity,too much information given by name callings and the things this person knew and BOOM,David would know it was someone close to him.They were good at hiding it,as if they knew that David would look through them.David also started to suspect it was the protesters that hadn't fully been resolved trying to get Javier's say-so on yet,another protest,but,as he began to take out the protester groups in large numbers,leading to sudden deaths around the colonies,sections and communities,the love letters never decreased.The same old mail boy,riding his bicycle down the same sunny path by morning,orange sunset in the afternoon, and glistering starstruck sky at night.It was hard to believe whom was the person that was doing such things at this.Maybe it was the cons that thought he did nothing wrong,which they were surely mistaken but couldn't tell.They were out to confuse him maybe?David made preparations to kill them off aswell but that would have been way too suspicious.The protesters all of a sudden go missing and now the cons too?Someone playing for both sides rumors would arrive in Richmond,and David wasn't going to fall victim into the sea of changing sides of the city. 

The fifth week was when they had finally stopped and gifts were now being sent his way,making David only angrier with this person,the mystery man,or woman.The mail boys would show at the same times but with bottles of wine,Roses,baskets of freshly picked fruits and so on.David had his suspicions with this,but now he was fully sure that it wasn't someone close.It if was,they would have known that Javier was allergic to Roses and they wouldn't have gotten him wine since he doesn't drink wine.But as David had came over to Javier's room in the midnight hour,his brother would be drinking it.He had changed over the years,Javier was no light drinker.Despite his innocent looks,he was a heavy alcoholic,that was shared through their father's genes.David knew how to suppress himself since there wasn't much booze around here in a muerto apocalypse,Javier would always find ways to make himself intoxicated beyond ruined unaware of how to suppress himself.He'd eat bucket loads of candy bars found in his secret stash and then run it off in the early mornings whenever he needed a good high.David didn't understand this,so he went to Eleanor for answers.As if they were happily inclined together,David tried his best not to flip his lid about anything that went on with her.After having a calming talk about Javier's sweet tooth and then running it off,then he came back drunk,she explained that Javier had what was called Auto Brewery Syndrome.It was a syndrome where the sugars that were taken into the body in large amounts would turn into alcohol,no wonder his brother wouldn't eat sweets when he was around the others.Been given a candy bar during a event would have been turned down,so on with any candy pieces or lollipops,they'd be refused.David wanted to inform him of his syndrome but when he did so,Javier already knew he did.He just didn't want his brother to know that he was getting drunk off of something so weak like candy.The syndrome would turn starches into alcohol too but it was just sugars for Javier.It wasn't a problem until candy was starting to be sent his way,from the gift boxes wrapped in dirtied Christmas paper,would be candy canes,packets of lollipops from abandoned stores and candy bars.David had to take away half of it,for safety of his brother's drunken capability with candy.Who would have known that he had this syndrome?Where they trying to get him drunk or was it perfect timing?He began to think of Eleanor,she was the only person who he talked to about this,she may have told others.But she couldn't have since his friends would act the same way around him,offering him a candy bar here or there but it was never suspicious enough for him. 

Jesus had owned up to the fact of it being him who sent the letters,he was smart enough to give the letters to the mail boys of other communities to not raise suspicion that it came from the hotel itself.Was even smart enough to act like he didn't know that Javier was allergic to roses,he recently start drinking lightly so he decided to give a little hint by the bottles of wine.He'd asked Javier out for a date one night as to Javier saying yes instantly.When going back to his hotel room,David had plenty to say.Things such as 'He tried to cause you a allergic reaction just to get your fucking hand in a date,and you take that offer?!'And things replying to the new drinking that David had been taking part in.After hours and hours of arguments from upstairs in Javi's room,Tripp and Jesus began hearing them as their voices suddenly raised in volume.They ran upstairs and pressed their ears on the door of Javi's hotel room,hearing David's disapproval and Javier's standing up for Jesus.Once again,like cats and dogs,they fought,not physical but emotional.They got to an understanding that Tripp and Jesus didn't understand.David made a deal with Javier that he wouldn't start anything only if they continued their daily night routines of meeting up even AFTER Jesus and Javier began to date. Tripp didn't understand but Jesus did.He knew he was right,he knew that something was wrong.David had raped Javier, and now was forcing him to be silent if they kept it going.Jesus explained to Tripp and had told him o keep it to himself.What didn't make sense was that Javier hadn't said anything to ANYONE about it.Was it possible that he was in on it as well?Javier couldn't be,he was too sweet.David even said that Javier was only his and his alone,which Tripped Tripp out over.(IM SORRY LMFAO)He was way too confused to see and hear this from David.So in the meantime,while Jesus presumed his dates with Javier in the day,David took him in the nights.Jesus would even make little slip ups on purpose for Javier to know that he was aware of what was going on behind the curtains.Though Javier never seemed to get any of them,Jesus continued and soonly it had been ten weeks later with the two and David's tagging along until Jesus thought he would propose. 

Javier didn't tell David when he did propose,it was already too far gone for each other to mention to David this wonderful news.David would find this horrid,he'd be angrier beyond belief because he kept this from him.More or so just the concept of the secret.He wouldn't be so tired to here this from him,he'd be livid.He had to fess to David before things with Jesus got way too long gone.And so,Jesus and Javier went up to David's room to talk to him about it.Jesus knew that David wouldn't approve,he was the man's victim,his 'One And Only',as David had said before.Though,David had brung something to his attention when they did come by to talk.Javier had also made a deal to not speak or bring Jesus around him without a damn good reason why in exchange for him to stay silent about their relationship,not his and Javier's,Jesus's and Javier's.So this was a awkward situation for the three of them to be it.Jesus being unaware of the promises the two of them made to each other,he was watching back and just staring in guilt that he wasn't able to do anything for his newly wed. 

"Just remember,I'll do the talking,okay babe?"Javier squeezed Jesus's hand while he smiled up at Javier,the soft flesh warming Javi's cold ones.As the two went on the stairs to David's room,Jesus lagged a little behind.Javier already knew why.He didn't want to be seen as if he were trouble but as Javier already knew,with or without trying to,Jesus would be seen as a threat anyway,there was no purpose in him trying to hide.Reaching David's hotel room,200.Looking at the wooden door that contained small amounts of dried,dark blood,he knocked on the door,three times.Hearing shuffling from the other side,then a violent,'WHAT?!'.Jesus rolled his eyes before Javier sighed. 

"My god..It's me David!"Javier shouted before hearing a gasp,then the door opened,David's vest was missing,arms already outstretching for his brother and hugging him instantly.But as his chin rested on Javier's shoulder,he saw the man that Javier promised for him not to see.In seconds,Javier was being pushed back and then a finger pointed to Jesus. 

"You promised you'd never bring him here-" 

"Unless,I had a 'Good Damn Reason' to,I know David,please."Javier pat David's left cheek before he sighed and shook his head from side of side.His anger melted by his brother's helping,or at least was trying to.Jesus looked at him in shock. 

"You promised him what?"Jesus asked before Javier turned and put his hands up towards to lover. 

"Tell him Javi."David crossed his arms,snarling at his little brother. 

"I promised him that I wouldn't bring him to you because he doesn't like you,at all."Javier exposed the truth to Jesus but it didn't look like he was angry,he understood that Javier had to do what he had to do to keep David from starting something. 

"I'm not here for trouble,David,just,give me a chance,okay?"Jesus stepped in trying to calm him,to help him with the tense fear in the air.Though,David didn't want to hear anything from him. 

"Shut up,if Javier wasn't here,I would've killed you!I don't want you anywhere around me."David sterned,getting closer to Jesus but this time,Javier stepped in David's way. 

"David come on please,don't be like this.We need to talk to you,about something very important."Javier grabbed David's hand and began smoothing it,Jesus nodded at David. 

"Alright,then, only me and you can talk."David spat that over,Jesus sighed until Javier grabbed his brother's shoulders. 

"David,no.This is something that we both need to...Talk,to you about.I promise that I won't let this happen again.I promise that I won't do this again.I'll keep him away from you,he may not even want to be around you after this,you'd be angry."Javier warned but he asked to give David another promise. 

"You already broke one promise!Like hell if you'd keep this one.And What do you even mean that he'd not want to be around me anymore after this?!Doesn't he already hate me-" 

"Will you talk to us in private,or not?"Jesus's bucket was a being tilted,Javier could see it in his eyes and he knew it was bad and horrible territory to cross.Thinking about the things that Jesus could do to muertos,the things he could do to the living was probably worse.David went silent,uncrossing his arms for a brief moment.With a little time spared,David pinched the bridge of his nose and moved out of the way. 

"Don't make me regret this,Javi."He glared at his younger as the younger nodded and persuaded Jesus to go in first." 

David sat on the arm chair in front of the couch while Jesus and Javier sat in the middle of the it.Their silence was valuable by only six words said between it,determining each and everyone of their fates. 

"What do you need to say?"David folded his legs from the other,watching Javier's head raise from the depressing stance. 

"David,over the weeks that I've dated Jesus,me and him grew more closer than I ever expected and yesterday..He...He proposed to me."Javier began,David stood almost on impact. 

"You married him?You-....Y-You...You what?!"David couldn't wrap his head around it,neither could Javier the first time that they had their....Session.Jesus laid back in the cushion of the couch,hands resting in his lap. 

"Si,hermano.I...After everything that him and I had been through,I thought it was about time that we..tied the knot-"He couldn't finish,David slammed his hand down on the coffee table that stood as a divider to the couch and the chair. 

"He started riots,he started protests against me in honor for your selfish ass,he caused half of Richmond's general population to decrease in large numbers due to the chaos,he caused communities and colonies to crack under the pressure and self isolate themselves from Richmond,almost starting a entire fight in the depth of your own CITY,and you marry him?!"David heaved,Jesus looking away.He had to admit he felt bad for what he did but it was in good faith because he knew and Javier knew that it was true.David raped his own brother and was forcing Javier to be silent,in Jesus's eyes,though he didn't know that Javier was allowing him to now,he had been seduced. 

"A-And I forgive him,for it,listen he was just trying to help me-"Javier was trying to explain but he knew that Jesus's patience would have been tested with David. 

"Just because you don't like me,doesn't mean that you should have went and told lies about me,Jesus.Now all those people out there think that 'Javier's Brother,Who Ever The Hell He May Be,Is Also His Rapist'!A-And it's all your fault-"Jesus stood by David's stupidity. 

"Hey,what do you mean make up lies?That's actual true,factual,fucking evidence,David.A bunch of MY 'Justice For Javier' protesters heard the screams and the shouts of your brother while you were hurting him from the inside-fucking-out."Jesus stood up for himself,something that Javier was going to do for him.If Jesus did it,he wouldn't have listened,and he didn't.David took a step forward,Javier pushing on his chest for him to back away from the left of Jesus,Jesus put his hands on both of his hips. 

"You bitch!What the hell are you talking about?!"He grabbed at Javier's hips and tried moving him away but only resulted in Javier's leg scrapping the carpet of the hotel room. 

"Guys,c'mon."Javier could feel Jesus's breathing on his neck,David had done it now. 

"I heard it.I recall it every time I lay down with him.How I couldn't protect him from you,how I couldn't do anything because I know that Javier would stand up for you.You're so lucky to have a brother that's so willing to forgive what your horrid ass had done."Jesus stomped his left foot on the carpet before David forced himself through Javier,Javier barely being able to keep himself steady.He looked back at Jesus with eyes and David finally processing what he said,stopped and then went wide with Javier. 

"Y-You heard?"Javier looked in disbelief as David did the same. 

"Yes Javier,I-...I knew the entire fifteen weeks ago.I-" 

"W-Why didn't you tell anyone then?You could have ratted him out,I'm grateful that you didn't but..Why?"Javier pushed David away,his starstruck face was still clear but his anger was gone. 

"Because A,people already knew, and B, I know you'd do anything for your brother's safety, so I kept it a secret.And Tripp too."Jesus raked his long hair with his own fingers.David's eyes only widened further,backing away towards the kitchen counter,he slammed his two forearms down on the counter with a loud 'THUMP'. 

"Holy Shit,Tripp knows?!"Javier grasped his hair before he spun on his heel in shock and pain.Tripp hadn't been feeling a certain way nor acting a certain way to Javier.Nor to David,at least from what he'd seen.Jesus sighed under his breathe.He wished dearly that things hadn't come down to this.David's arms faltered on the sides of his head while crumbling onto the carpet with anger. 

"Yes,he knows-" 

"How long had he known?!"Javier ran up to him,grasping his palms and squeezing them. 

"Just found out recently.After I asked you out.It sounded like David over there was angry about you and I dating,David even claiming you were his 'One And Only',What the fuck David?!"Jesus's eyebrows twitched as he walked forward but Javier stopped him,Jesus kept on. 

"You even threatened for him to keep this a secret or you'd cause trouble between his and my relationship!What kind of big brother is that?!"Jesus yelled, gesturing to Javier and then himself.When David was finally out of his shock,he 

"Babe,please-"His lover couldn't finish,for he was interrupted by David getting up. 

"You don't even know how the fuck it went down,you don't even know why it went down,you don't understand urges and wants,YOUR SELFISH JUST LIKE HE IS!"David began his full charge of Jesus while Javier stepped in this time,Pulling his bat out and making a blockade between him and his husband. 

"Calm yourself David!This is my HUSBAND your talking to!He is to be shown respect!Okay?!"Javier and David met eye contact,watching as Javier's pupils hoped David would understand.He did,slowing himself down and backing away from the bat. 

"I'll show him respect if he shows me respect."David pouted like a child as Jesus spit on the carpet next to David's left boot. 

"Not a chance in hell.You raped,your brother.I'm not giving you shit."Jesus looked away as Javier kept on his clear dismay while trying to keep his cool. 

"Whether you two are on good terms or not,I came to tell you this because I wanted you to know,I couldn't bare you not being aware of such a critical part of my life,so please,just hear him out,okay?" 

"What else is there so talk about?!You've already made your point-" 

"I want to know why.I lead those protesters in Richmond to the square for a reason,I brought them there because they wanted the truth.THey left unsatisfied,but I surely won't."Jesus squinted at David,David's heart pinged with pain.Looking back at it now he knew he was wrong,so wrong. 

"I...I don't know why."


End file.
